


Pastries and Murder

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you learn that one of your favorite customers is in the underground mafia.





	Pastries and Murder

You worked in a bakery. Occasionally, you’d have the same customers coming in; you knew their purchases like the back of your hand. You were on a first-name basis with several of your customers and always enjoyed chatting with them.

Tony, a handsome man, came in every Tuesday for a small order of two dozen pastries. Occasionally, he’d bring a friend of his. Sometimes he would bring Clint, a sandy haired man that always seemed grumpy and annoyed. Sometimes, he’d be accompanied by a blond haired man who always seemed to be in high spirits.

Occasionally you’d have short conversations with the man, though Clint hardly ever spoke to you. Sometimes, you’d go a few weeks without seeing Tony, though Clint or Steve always came to pick up his order. Steve would sit and chat with you if you weren’t too busy with work. Clint never stuck around; he’d pay for the order and leave promptly.

It was a Friday when Clint came around. You hadn’t seen Tony in a few weeks. You had asked him of Tony’s days, though, as usual, he never gave you the satisfaction of a straight answer. Steve came in Saturday, which you had thought a rarity, they never came to visit on the weekend. He didn’t order Tony’s special. Instead, Steve sat in a table in the corner and read the newspaper silently. Occasionally, he’d look up and notice you staring at him and he’s smile at you.

Two weeks after Steve had started coming to visit you and siting in a table with a roll of newspaper, you assumed that he had a crush on you. Those assumptions were blown to hell, however, when a brown haired woman entered the shop and Steve beckoned her over. “Peggy” was her name. They spoke in hushed whispers before she promptly stood up and walked out of the shop. Steve didn’t miss the concerned look on your face.

“How’s Tony doing today, Steve?” you asked as he approached the counter a few minutes later.

“Busy,I’m afraid.” He smiles apologetically at you before ordering a small piece of cheesecake and slapping a few large bills on the counter. As you handed him the slice, a loud explosion was heard down the street, causing the windows of your shop to rattle in place. A few customers looked up in alarm.

Steve’s face turned rigid and he quietly slid the plate back over to you before immediately leaving the shop and walking down the road towards where you assumed the explosion happened. You didn’t receive an answer from him in the remainder of your day.

Three days later, Tony returns, his face looking stern until you smile happily at him, offering him a few newly baked pastries. He politely declines. His face mirrors sorrow and pain. “Steve passed away the other day.”

“There was an explosion.” you nodded. “He was in here for a while. A woman named Peggy came to see him. After that, he left when the explosion happened.”

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Tony looked torn apart.

“What is it, Tony?”

“I know you assume hat I’m this big shot billionaire, but I’m more than that, Y/N.” he shuffled uncomfortably for a second. “Steve was my best friend. He died on my orders. I’m not a businessman, not politically, anyway.”

“What are you talking about, Tony?”

“I’m in the underground mafia. Steve was known as the Patriot and myself, Iron Man. We ran the drug cartel. Those ships down by the harbor? I own them; I sue them for drug profits. I’m not the innocent man I portray myself to be.” He paused for a moment to allow the information to sink in. “This lifestyle of mine isn’t for the faint of heart. Everyday I wake up not knowing if today will be my last or if God will grant me one more day of life. I’ve killed and I’ve watched my own kin die painfully in front of me.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Tony.”

“Good.” He smiled. “I don’t want you to be. But as I’ve said, Steve died because of me. Peggy was an old girlfriend of his; But it’s not important right now. What’s important right now is that you are kept safe; there’s a war coming and I want to make sure you’re protected.” Subtly, he nodded his head to the window. You looked outside and noticed a ginger haired woman standing across the street in a black suit. “That’s Natalia Romanov; get acquainted with her.”

“Of course”


End file.
